Schuldig's Day Out
by Kaiser no yume
Summary: Yohji and Ken come home to discover Schuldig inside the shop. Just what is he doing there, and why is he wearing an apron? (SchuldigAya, BradSchuldig )


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for this fic.

* * *

"What do you mean it's locked! Well hurry up and open it, I gotta pee!" Ken said, his voice whiny.

Yohji ignored his friend as he tried his best to unlock the shop door, all the while holding two bags of Chinese food. Ken meanwhile was behind him trying desperately not to piss on himself. When Yohji dropped the keys, Ken squealed out something unintelligible and ran to the side of the store to relieve himself, tripping along the way. _You are such an idiot Ken,_ Yohji thought as he finally managed to get the shop door open, _though I guess that's what I love about you._

Walking up to the counter, Yohji placed the bags of food on the counter, looking around. Aya was nowhere in sight, which probably meant the red-head had gotten tired of waiting and gone of to get his own lunch. Not that he could blame him; he and Ken had taken a little longer than usual to come back with lunch. Yohji grinned his patent hentai smile as he remembered just what it had been that had made him and Ken late.

The two had found a nice little sushi shop just down the street from the food shop where they usually got lunch; and Yohji had just been reading the other day about how fun and erotic it was to eat food off your lover. His body (and mind) could still remember how good it felt as Ken shyly ate the sushi off of his nude body. The blush on the younger man's face was almost priceless as he neared the food items down there. Or when Yohji finally got his chance to eat off of Ken, the younger man protesting slightly as Yohji went down on him. And how they had discovered that soy sauce did make a pretty good lube when in the heat of the moment. That tight little ass of Ken's sliding down his shaft as the man mounted him and--.

"How pathetic! You'd think that assassins would have better taste in food then this trash"

Lost in his memories, Yohji just barely missed the sound of what sounded like a pan clattering to the ground. Reaching for his watch, Yohji pulled out a bit of his wire, going into Balinese mode. The noise was coming from upstairs, and whoever it was upstairs, was not Aya. He strained his ears to hear, just barely able to catch the curses coming from upstairs.

"Oi Yotan! What are you...mmppphh!" Ken nearly bit down on his boyfriend's hand as Yohji placed his hand over Ken's mouth.

Placing a finger up to his lips, Yohji moved his hand back away from Ken's mouth. As the ex soccer player began to pout, Yohji pointed at the stairs. Ken's eyes roamed towards the stairs, his eyes going wide as he heard what sounded like a plate breaking, followed by a string of curses.

"There's someone upstairs" Ken whispered.

Yohji rolled his eyes, leave it to Ken to state the obvious. "Yes, I am aware of that Ken. Do you have your weapon with you?"

Ken shook his head. Unlike Yohji, who could carry his wire wherever he wanted, it was pretty hard to walk around with a pair of bagnuks and not get caught. Especially since it was summer now, and no one in their right mind would be walking around in a pair of bulky brown leather gloves.

"All right, you stay here, I'm going to go check it out" Yohji told the younger man.

As he began to make his way upstairs, Ken grabbed his sleeve shaking his head. Even without his bagnuks he could still fight.

"I'm going up there with you" Ken whispered, the fierce look of determination on his face challenging Yohji to try and disagree with him.

"Okay, but be quiet" Yohji whispered back, then with a teasing smile added. "And don't trip."

The two made their way upstairs with all the stealth of a cat, Yohji leading the way as Ken followed silently behind him. As they reached the living area upstairs, Yohji and Ken braced for an attack. Neither expecting what they saw.

Standing at the kitchen sink, was a man who had to be no older than nineteen or twenty, dressed in a white top and a pair of tight blue denim mini-shorts with an apron on. The man was humming to himself as he washed dishes, every now and then singing something in a language that neither knew, although they figured it was German, since the man had a German accent.

"Oi, Koneko, when the hell are you going to be," the man said, stopping as he turned around.

The boy's pale blue eyes went wide as he looked at Yohji and Ken, the plate he had been holding slipping from his hands to crash on the floor. The man looked surprised for a moment, before his lips curled up into an oh-so-familiar smirk.

"Oi, just what the hell are you doing? I told you to clean the dishes, not destroy them," Aya muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

Yohji and Ken turned to see Aya walking in. The man was bare-chested, wearing only a pair of gray sweats with a towel around his neck. He looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower, his red hair still damp. It was the first time that Yohji and Ken had ever seen the man half-naked, and both men would have been drooling had it not been for the situation they were in.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Aya asked, glaring at the two of them.

Yohji blinked, eyes going from Aya's chest, over to the second red head that was still standing at the sink. The broken plate that should have been on the floor was now gone, the smell of steak fried rice filling the air. There was just something about the red head, something that Yohji was sure he should remember, and yet, when he tried his memory just seemed hazy.

"Mou, Ran-kun, I am cleaning dishes. See? I even cooked food," the red head was saying, moving towards Yohji and Ken. "Yohji-kun and Ken-kun should join us too."

Just how had this kid known their names? Yohji and Ken were sure that Aya would have not talked about them. Though just the fact that Aya had allowed this kid into their home was puzzling enough. Since when did Aya act nice to people? And, why had the man just called Aya 'Ran'? Ran was not Aya's name, was it?

"The food is getting cold, you really should sit"

Before Yohji or Ken could protest they found themselves seated at the table. Three bowls of steak-fried rice was now sitting on the table, the red haired man chatting happily with Aya. What was even weirder was that Aya was actually returning the conversation, and he was not being sarcastic, rude, or bitchy about it either. Like the red-haired swordsman was actually enjoying having a conversation.

"This is really good food" Ken said, stuffing yet another forkful into his mouth.

Wait, since when did they use forks? Where were their chopsticks? Neither Aya nor Ken seemed to notice it, but Yohji did. Something about this was really suspicious, and not just because of the missing chopsticks either. There was something about that red haired, something not right, and oh-so-familiar about him. Like he knew this guy from another time or place. It was frustrating.

"Really now, you shouldn't think so hard Yohji-kun. You wouldn't want to mess everything up would you?" the redhead asked him. "My. My. You really are a thickheaded one Yohji-kun. Well, since you seem so intent on thinking, my name is Schuldig. And that's all the hints you get."

_Schuldig_.

Yohji repeated the name in his mind, before repeating it aloud. That name sounded familiar too. He could remember something, some long forgotten conversation. Schuldig meant guilt, right? Or was it some variation of the German word for guilt? As he forced his mind to focus, Ken and Aya ate on oblivious to everything.

"Aya-kun how is my cooking? It must be nothing compared to your sister's, huh?" Schuldig asked, leaning forward to run his fingers over the red head's cheeks, down over his slender neck.

Aya's face flushed, and both Yohji and Ken were surprised. Who would have thought the iceman was capable of blushing? Ignoring the surprised looks on his teammates' faces, he only moved back from the stranger's wandering fingers. Just why had he let this man in again? Was it really because he wanted someone to wash the dishes?

"It's good enough for a foreigner," Aya answered, eating yet another forkful.

Getting up from his seat, Schuldig walked so that he was now standing behind Aya, fingers wandering over his shoulders. He wondered just how the others would react if he were to bend the swordsman over the table. It just was not the proper Japanese thing to do, was it? That's why it was a good thing he wasn't Japanese.

"That's not the correct answer, Aya-kun" he murmured, tilting Aya's head back, gripping his chin forcefully to keep him still as he bent down to press his lips against Aya's. "Is that the answer you would have given her, Ran?"

Closing his eyes, he pressed his temple against the other man's, grinning some at the images flashing through the man's head. How sad, and pathetic too, to be a grown man obsessing over his own younger sister. The man really needed a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, Schuldig thought with a grin.

Hearing a soft beeping sound, Schuldig frowned a little, doing his best to ignore it. The beeping only began to grow louder of course, and so he was finally forced to pull away from the now trembling swordsman, snatching the beeper from where it was clipped to the waistband of his pants.

"Crawford 911" he muttered, reading the beeper screen.

Stupid American bastard. And here he had been hoping that getting rid of his cell phone in exchange for a beeper would have been less annoying. Yet the proof was here, in the form of black digitals letters printed across the screen. He was half tempted to ignore the thing, though if Crawford was paging him, the man probably was not that far away. Crawford was beginning to get this very bad habit of always spoiling his fun when it was getting the most fun.

Letting his fingers brush through Aya's hair, grinning at the soft gasp, he pulled himself from the swordsman's mind. Not far enough so that Aya would fully regain control, but just enough so that Aya would not become hostile about his presence. As for the other two kittens, he was not concerned about them. He would just leave them as they were now, and then release their minds once he was safely away from the shop.

"I had fun. Next time, lets do more than just imagine little sisters, okay?" Schuldig murmured. Bending down to press his lips against Aya's, he found it amusing that the man pressed his lips back without having been told to do so.

"Okay... Next time, no sisters" Aya murmured, clearly out of it as he stared at nothing; looking so much like a pretty little doll that Schuldig wanted to take him right then and there.

"Was there a legitimate reason for spoiling my fun?" Schuldig asked, glaring at his boss as he crossed the street to where the man was.

As always, Crawford was dressed in that damn suit, even with the heat being about two hundred degrees. Just looking at the man was making him feel hot, now regretting not keeping on his earlier outfit. It would have been amusing to see the look on Crawford's face.

"Bombay would have come home," Crawford merely said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his suit jacket, offering one to Schuldig.

Taking a cigarette from the pack, Schuldig waited until Crawford had lit it, taking a long drag from it. "Tell the truth, you were just jealous," he muttered around the cigarette.

For a moment, it seemed like Crawford would laugh, though he only turned away from Schuldig, beginning to walk. As always, Schuldig lagged behind a few moments before beginning to follow. Crawford knew there was a smirk on the man's face; he didn't have to turn around to see it.

"Admit it, you were jealous."

"You did all that, just so you could cook him lunch? It was a waste of time," Crawford muttered, thinking it best to change the subject.

Grinning, Schuldig tossed the cigarette onto some lady he passed by, hearing the woman yelp in pain. He knew the man had been jealous, why else would Crawford have stopped his fun? Though, that pissed him off too. Just because the man was jealous, did not mean his fun had to be spoiled.

"It wasn't a waste of time. I got to see the beauty inside of Aya's head!" Schuldig said, the grin fading into a soft smile. "It's so dark and blood stained. He is so very vulnerable inside. Did you know he only thinks about his sister?"

Crawford paused, glancing over at Schuldig. This infatuation that the Mastermind was beginning to form, it did not seem healthy to him. The German had always been famous for becoming obsessed with things, though this was the only time when it seemed to be becoming serious. The way Schuldig talked about the man. The way he sought out Aya when they were on a mission. It was beginning to worry Crawford, and he was a man who did not like to be worried.

"Don't talk to me about your conquest" Crawford muttered, quickening his steps.

So, maybe behind the whole being worried thing, there was also a small part of him that was jealous. Even if he wasn't stupid enough to believe that anything could ever go on between the two of them, Crawford still could not help but feel some bit of jealous. Schuldig had only known the red haired assassin for little more than a month, and suddenly he was the redhead's biggest fan. While the two of them had been together since their teens, and Schuldig had never even so much as spoken favorably about him. He was always the 'Bastard', or the 'American'.

"Your thoughts are slipping through" Schuldig said, grinning at the look on Crawford's face.

"Just remember that someday soon they will be the enemy! Your mission means more than some silly crush!"

Laughing, Schuldig saluted Crawford's retreating back. "Understood, Herr Crawford! _I, your faithful servant shall not forget his duty or his loyalty!" _Schuldig said, shouting the last part out in his native language.

Around him, several people stopped to stare at the strange man who was yelling at another man in a strange language. Moments later, those same people were shaking their head as they were continued on their way. Foreigners were so strange sometimes.


End file.
